


Horror Becoming

by birdybirdnerd



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Pain, his first transformation, idk??, ignore me, just testing the waters here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: A transformation- the first of many.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, j&h fandom, i hope im not intruding on anything. im new here, in case you couldnt tell, so dont mind me
> 
> its been so long since i wrote for a new fandom that i have no idea how to do it. ive decided to start off with something short and sweet and probably overdone: jekylls first transformation into hyde. this is just me getting a feel for how the characters do, before i start anything bigger or more important. tell me what you think, if you want. i dont care
> 
> thanks!

The poison coursed through his veins, agonizing fire burning his limbs to a terrifying numbness that scared him. Scarcely had he drained the vial, when the pain wracked his body to the core. The vial slipped from his fingers, crashing to the ground, scattering splinters of glass to corners of the cabinet they wouldn’t easily be retrieved from. The remainder of the potion of death splashed to the ground, bubbling and fogging the air, staining the wooden floor beyond repair. 

Doctor Henry Jekyll clutched at his chest, clawing at the fabric there, overheated and overstimulated. Something dark was digging its way out of his chest, something awful and evil and malevolent. It was overbearing, whispering sticky sweetness in his ear, convincing him of things he didn’t even know. It spoke to him, asking for the reins, and Henry gave them. 

A feeling like euphoria washed over him, alighting every nerve, every bone that had been crushed and reformed now singing with pleasure. He sighed, letting the relief soothe him, letting himself bask in the feeling. He felt young again, energized, like he could run across London and fly through the dark fog-laden sky like a lark. 

He picked himself up from where he had fallen as one man, now another. Glass broke under his heel as he picked his way across the room, towards the door. No mirror graced the cabinet’s wall; that should be changed shortly. For now, he reveled in the new feeling of young fingers on the brass doorhandle when he turned it. 

Across the yard, towards the main house, the new man was glad the servants were out for the night, asleep in their beds and not near to witness this. He darted across the grass, unsteady after the transformation but gaining youthful strength as he went. Bitter air filled his lungs, cold and biting. He felt  _ alive _ . 

Dashing inside, he shut the door quietly behind him. He snuck through the halls, a stranger in his own home, towards a room he hadn’t slept in since this whole debacle started. Too many nights were spent slumped over his lab table or desk, studying, writing, thinking. His back ached with phantom pains not felt in this new body. 

He found his room and locked himself in it, for any late-night wanderer would be ill-pressed to come in at the moment. A mirror hung from the wall across the room, full-length, waiting for his strange visage to grace it. He saw himself, blurry and indistinct, but as he walked closer, a new face greeted his. 

Unfamiliar ands traced an unfamiliar face, delighting in what they saw. Completely separated from what he knew, this new look suited the purpose it was created for. Handsome in a strange way, but not; an atmosphere of disfigurement and horror graced the very air around him. No one would look twice at him, unless perhaps to stare in disgust. Evil lined his face, malice in every pore. 

Mr. Edward Hyde grinned in the mirror, and started forming a plan. 


End file.
